Follow the Leader
by maybelling
Summary: When Caine and Diana first meet, she is young and he is old.


**AN: Written for fanfic100's challenge on livejournal. Prompt #1, "beginnings."**

...

When Caine and Diana first meet, she is young and he is old.

Caine can't help but notice how Diana revels in her youth. Every word, every step, every move is a celebration of the fact that she is in her prime. He watches her from afar, trying to get a gist of how to handle her. It varies from girl to girl—sometimes you have to flatter them, sometimes you have to play hard to get, it all depends. But he always gets them eventually.

The autumn air is crisp and light, and he takes a deep breath. The parking lot is filled with the sound of fussing parents and disinterested kids and expensive car doors slamming. The first day of the school year at Coates is never fun. It's not too bad when you've been going there a while, when you know the ropes and the people and the way it all works, but for a new student it can be confusing and utterly hellish.

This girl is a new student. He hasn't seen her around before, and her uniform skirt is at least than inch shorter than regulation. Not that he's complaining.

Most of the new kids look to be standard fare; either they're cold and dead-eyed, or they're uncertain and anxious. But this girl, she is neither of those. She practically glows with vitality. She's beautiful in a dark way, and although Caine can tell that she isn't exactly pleased to be here, she handles it with grace.

Caine has never seen anything like her. But he intends to win her over, all the same.

Diana can't help but notice how Caine is aged in his composure. He doesn't look any older than he should, but there's something about the way he holds himself, the way his smile curves, that says he's much more confident than his youth would suggest.

It's her first day here, and overall, she isn't very impressed by it. Then again, it takes a lot to impress Diana Ladris.

Several eager kids walk up to her and jabber on about what a great history Coates has, but Diana just rolls her eyes. Everyone knows that it's a school for kids with either serious issues or sucky families. Sometimes both.

"That's Caine Soren," an Asian girl says, noticing Diana's stare. "He's been here a few years. No one really messes with him."

Diana nods vaguely.

"I'm Penny, by the way," the girl says. "You're new."

"What gave it away?" Diana asks with a smirk, turning her attention away from the boy. "My innocent composure? My wide eyed anxiety?"

Penny gives a small smile. "No," she says quietly. "The fact that you're not afraid."

…

Coates is a big place. It's large and dark and menacing, almost a living being onto itself, one that breathes and curls up, waiting to pounce. So it's not very surprising when, on her third day, Diana finds herself lost.

She doesn't mind so much about being late, but the thought of getting detention makes her grimace. During her first days at Coates, she's found out what type of kids the general populace are, and she doesn't want to spend any more time with them than she has to.

"Looking for somewhere?" a voice behind her says. Slowly she spins, her shoes squeaking on the polished floor.

"I'm exploring," she says coolly, looking into the face of one Caine Soren.

He raises an eyebrow. "In the middle of classes? That's pretty risky for a new girl."

"I was considering going cliff diving instead, but I forgot where I put my parachute."

They stare at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Caine is the next one to speak.

"If you're lost, I could—"

"I'm not lost," she says. "I can find my way back." Then, she turns and walks away, and Caine is left alone in the empty hallway.

…

He sees his next opportunity at lunch time, when they're all in the gloomy cafeteria. Diana's sitting by herself, halfheartedly stirring her vegetables around in their plastic tray, mostly looking to be off in her own world. Caine moves away from his usual posse and puts his tray down next to hers.

She looks up at him, then rolls her eyes. "Are you trying to make me get a restraining order against you?" she asks. "First you're staring at me in the parking lot, next you're following me around between classes—"

A glint of annoyance flashes in his eyes before it's gone and replaced by a smile. "I'm just trying to make you feel welcome," he says. "You don't seem to have made many friends."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, most kids here aren't exactly the type to hug you and hand you a friendship bracelet," Diana says dryly. "Besides, most people here are a waste of space. I'd have friends if I wanted them." She points her spoon at him. "Now go, before I tell someone you're harassing me."

"And who do you think they'd believe?" Caine takes a sip of his milk. "So, what are you in for?"

"Excuse me?"

He raises his hands in a show of innocence. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he says smoothly.

She glares at him for a moment. "I set my teacher on fire," she says decisively.

Caine laughs. "That's the best you've got? For a wonderful liar, that was a weak one."

"What, isn't that the sort of thing everyone else did? Burned down their schools and whatnot?" She pops a piece of ravioli in her mouth.

"Some, I suppose. Most just mouthed off one too many times."

Diana continues eating. Caine stares at her, tapping his finger on the table.

"You aren't going to ask what I did?" he says eventually.

"I don't really care," she answers in between bites.

They sit in silence for the rest of the lunch period.

…

Throughout the next few weeks, Caine grows increasingly frustrated. Flattering her doesn't work, because she's not unused to being the object of men's affection. Chasing her doesn't work, because she doesn't want to be caught. Playing hard to get doesn't work, because she'd be perfectly happy if he just left her alone.

She's a puzzle that he just can't fit together.

…

Diana slams her locker door shut and sees Caine waiting for her, just like he has been the past few days.

"Need any help?" he asks, eyeing her large armful of books.

"Yes, I do, actually," she says. "Could you tell me who I can talk to about switching lockers?"

Caine smiles. "I'm afraid I can't."

She shoves past him, but he follows behind her, picturing a day when she'll be the one following him.

…

It becomes routine for them, but it's one that never gets old. They argue, they glare, they lie.

"Why are you still here?" she demands one day at lunch. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

He holds out an arm, gesturing to the rest of the cafeteria. "You can move if you want," he says. "I won't follow you."

She doesn't.

…

"You still won't tell me why you're here?" Caine asks one day at the end of algebra.

She smirks. "Nope," she says. "Besides, I'm sure whatever you're imagining is far more fascinating than the actual reason."

She collects her books and leaves the room, and Caine stares after her, wondering if there's anything more fascinating than Diana Ladris.

…

"Where'd Miss Blancher go?"

Almost instantly, the classroom begins buzzing.

"She was right over there—"

"I saw her walk out the door, you idiots—"

"Maybe we should just—"

Caine and Diana glance at each other.

Caine stands up, pushing his chair behind him.

"Follow me," he says.

Diana rolls her eyes.

And then she does.


End file.
